


PROPERTY OF LORD BOXMAN DO NOT TOUCH

by Pastel_Ink



Series: * insert cool series title here* [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Already finished, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Boxman’s POV, chapter posted daily! sometimes two chapters if im bored, will add tags as this continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Ink/pseuds/Pastel_Ink
Summary: IF FOUND RETURN TO LORD BOXMAN DO NOT OPEN IT ESPECIALLY NOT K.O OR HIS STUPID FRIENDS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme add that this fic skips over canon scenes so if one chapter it skips a lot that’s why. To get this fic your gonna need some general understanding of especially the last parts of Season 3?

Log 2555, 

Venomous and me have began our business partnership today. 

Entering Boxmore after the last visit which was accepting Darrell was a better CEO than him was a damaging blow. It was still running so smoothly but his son was ready to let it go for his father. Things will be different than before though he had Venomous now. 

Venomous. 

They began to work together, only fair since he destroyed his lair though anxiety inducing speaking of who it is. Boxman was quick to make bots again it was pretty similar except now he had someone with him in the lab. 

Looking away from his coding a bit he saw Venomous analyzing some goop matter. He looked focus Boxman didn’t want to disturb, maybe he can help instead! Leaving his seat he left the lab and returned with some coffee. Boxman set it down beside Venomous who turned his head towards it, probably a first all hour Venomous wasn’t glued to his microscope. 

“Oh? thank you Boxman.” Venomous gave Boxman a warm smile and sipped on the mug sighing in relaxation. “I needed this, it's been an eventful day hasn’t it? pleased this transition to Boxmore was easy to get into.” He was right, the destruction of his lair, the attack on the plaza, buying Boxmore all happened today it only recently went past sunset.

“Oh yeah! N-No problem PV I’ll let you get back to work!” Boxman replied, “I will be in my bedroom.” He added as he left the lab, with a big stretch he changed out of his lab coat only in his gear-themed boxers.

Boxman laid in bed curled up in the sheets before feeling a chip bag and discarding it in annoyance. Suddenly he heard the door open and saw Professor Venomous in the doorway quickly pulling the blanket over his chest. “Professor! I t-thought you’d still be w-working.”

Venomous walked in as Boxman stuttered taking off his lab coat and climbing into bed. “Figured I’d go to bed too can’t focus if I can’t stay awake.” Pulling the blanket on top of him and laid down sinking into the mattress. “Goodnight Boxm- uhh are you okay?” He asked finally looking at Boxman who was a stiff and sweaty mess.

What is Venomous doing in my bed, I guess I don’t have a spare bedroom but this is so sudden. They are sharing a bed sleeping together this may be the closest he has been to Venomous. He began blushing at the thought and jumped at the sudden question. “M-Me? I am fine!” Boxman lied, he didn’t hate this just still in shock.

Venomous raised an eyebrow questioningly, “If you say so, I just figured with our partnership I could sleep with you, not like I was shown a designated bedroom.” He explained as he sat up a bit looking saddened. 

This is how partnership works? Boxman didn’t know but maybe Venomous did so he went along with it. Besides he didn’t set a room for Venomous and only put Fink with the bots. “OH yes of course I knew that heh, goodnight Professor Venomous!” Laying down he faced away from Venomous he was too nervous to sleep. 

He could feel Venomous’s legs graze against his own, they were smooth, he never thought he’d be able to know that. He could hear the other breathing softly as he slept. He turned for a moment to stare to see Venomous turned to him asleep. Boxman clinged onto his blanket as he looked the way his stomach raised, his lidded eyes that still had remains of eyeshadow, the slightly opened mouth as he snored. 

The next morning Boxman swore he only blinked but woke up to see the space beside him was empty. Which was a bit reliving it gave him a moment to himself. Should he get a room for Venomous, he could make it purple! No that’s too much, what if he doesn’t even like purple. Should I ask him is that unprofessional?

Rising out of bed he put on his lab coat and left his room to see the bots in the hall along with Venomous chatting. He walked over to the group and they fell quiet as Venomous turned toward Boxman. “Mornin’ Box!” He greeted giving him a small wave then turned to Raymond.

“Step-father said he’d give me some adjustments I haven’t had an upgrade in two seasons!” Raymond cheered, Boxman sneered a bit as well as Shannon and Darrell. “Oh do you two gotta work now?” Raymond asked then without answer he just noticed Boxman’s annoyed expression and knew it was time to leave. 

“Professor! glad to see you getting along with the kids!” Boxman began with already some sweat and shoulders that met his ‘ear’. Venomous was already walking and Boxman just followed twiddling with his fingers. 

“Well I gotta get to know the family right? we are in this together Boxman!” Venomous reassured Boxman laying a hand on his shoulder. Boxman quickly jolted from the touch and just stared at his hand with a growing blush. 

Venomous got the hint and pulled away and continued on his way to the lab. “I was waiting for you to get up, I have been testing this organic flesh I bought off the black market. I still had left over technos after buying back Boxmore.” Sitting down he pushed the microscope away and put a light under the goopy substance that shivered. The professor then lightly tapped it and it jumped in the air. “Ha it kinda reminds me of you!” 

Boxman watched in interest until he was brought up then he felt nervous and a bit offended. “Hmm..well I am sure you know what you are doing..” Boxman took one more look at the goop then went to his computer typing away at codes. “Professor may I-“

Venomous quickly interrupted, “Yes Boxman” He nodded and turned his chair towards him. Boxman made a hum, he didn’t even get to finish what he was saying. 

“Am I being a bad business partner? I have no clue how this works Venomous, I didn’t know they lived together and shared a bed and were actually like family.” Boxmam rambled as he watched Venomous’s face become more shocked like he had a massive realization. Quickly he saw Venomous beginning to blush, its kinda cute. 

Venomous covered his mouth and looked away from Boxman to process what he said. “Business partnership? I...I thought this was..” He scratched his neck as he felt his face get hot. “I thought when I asked to be partners you knew I meant romantically.” He put his own hands together and gave Boxman a nervous toothy smile. “Like dating?” 

It became Boxman’s turn to be shocked he wish he asked him about this sooner. “Date...like dating me?..” He began to ask which Venomous nodded in response then Boxman went quiet. “Ven-“

“This was my fault I should’ve made this more clear, Lord Boxman I haven’t been in a serious relationship since…” The quick reminisce of his past lover made him shiver. “Since 6-11 years ago I guess I’m a bit rusty..” Venomous made a nervous laugh and suddenly Boxman laughed as well. 

Boxman walked closer to Venomous, he was almost the same height when Venomous was seated. “You being rusty? I’ve never had a relationship!” The two continuted to laugh then Boxman noticed Venomous stopped laughing and looked at Venomous with concern until he was pulled into a hug. “Oof!- Heh Venomous what’s with this all the sudden?”

“Would you like us to move out?” Venomous asked in a sigh he quickly regretted the hug until he felt a set of arms wrap around him as well.

“No I can’t make you do that I destroyed your lair.”

“Me and Fink can find elsewhere Box I choose Boxmore because I wanted to make this work.”

“I want you here, I like having you around, I like you!”

Venomous’s grip on Boxman tightened as he readjusted his head and made a heavy sigh. “We took this fast.”

“I’m not getting any younger Professor.” Boxman replied with a quick snicker, he felt Venomous relax at the comment.

“So…” Venomous pulled away from Boxman so he could meet him eye to eye. “Do you want to be partners?” Boxman grinned and began to look a bit confused.

“Partners?” Boxman played a voice, he was acting coy keeping a grin on his face. Venomous huffed then smiled back.

“I want to go out with you! Dating, Courtship, Boyfriends!” Venomous asked tensely with a heavy blush in which Boxman just chuckled in response. It was fun to make Venomous this flustered he couldn’t wait to do this daily. Maybe even forever, Boxman nodded and leaned against him. 

Log 2556, 

Venomous and me have began our b̶u̶s̶i̶n̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶ partnership today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?? its for the clout from people getting outta school rn

Log 2558, 

Ven proposed we went to town today, this sounds like a disaster.

Boxman was yelling at Darrell at the car as he whined about the lack of room. He cried about the lack of breathing room with a stuffed car. “You…don’t need breathing room YOU ARE A ROBOT DARRELL!” He huffed in defeat and got in the car he was stuffed between Fink and her carseat, then Shannon and Raymond slouching in their seat. 

“There everyone is seated.” Boxman got in the front and put on his seatbelt then turned to the kids once more. “Okay ev-“ Only Fink was in her seat belt and he began fuming. “PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT!” The bots groaned and fastened their seat belts, then Darrell went back to staring out the window while Shannon and Raymond were on their phones. “Finally...okay we are good Venomous!”

Venomous laughed a bit then drove off, it wasn’t the usual convertible instead it was a small red car with only three seats in the back but they managed to make it work. “Alright where first kiddos? I was thinking the mall?” Boxman physically cringed at the thought but Raymond and Shannon gasped and squealed. Fink just huffed in response and went back to her videos game.

“Daddy what’s a mall?” Darrell asked, he saw everyone else’s mixed reaction and still felt confused. 

Boxman sighed, “This cob awfu-“ He didn’t want to upset anyone so he stopped and sighed. “You’ll see when we get there Darrell.” Boxman groaned then turned to the front occasionally glancing at Venomous. It was surreal to be having a family outing, to have Venomous and Fink be apart of the family. Suddenly he felt a hand on his leg and looked up at Venomous who was smiling. 

“Don’t worry Box I got something planned for us as well.” He said in a hushed voice and wink that made Boxman melt, Venomous went back to paying attention to driving moving his hand away from Boxman. 

In an instance a car swerved and cut in front of them sending Venomous in a panic and slamming the break. Boxman yelped then rolled down the window his talon gripping the window. “HEY LEARN HOW TO DRIVE YOU IDIOT!” Boxman began to shout giving the reckless driver the finger.

“Boxman!” Venomous shouted which made Boxman reel back. “You can’t do that your giving a bad example.” Venomous said with gritted teeth eyeing the back of the car. Boxman turned around to see Fink out her carseat and stepping on Darrell to give the finger as well. Boxman laughed nervously and slinked back into his seat. Venomous got to a red light and turned around, “Fink that’s enough get back to your seat!” Fink groaned and put herself back in her carseat. 

The family parked at the Lakewood Mall after spending twenty minutes for a parking spot. Boxman was the first to leave the car taking long stretches. “Alright let's get this over with.” 

The bots got out next and mimicked their father then bounced in excitement. Venomous undid Fink’s seat and picked her up then locked the door. Fink jumped out his arms and already began heading toward the entrance and the bots followed. Boxman stood there with a heavy groan then felt his talon being held and looked to see Venomous giving him a smile. “First time dealing with this? me and Fink come here every month I don’t have to make it so often if you don’t want though.” 

Boxman rolled his eyes and smiled as he gripped the other’s hand. “I would prefer this be the only time.” he began to joke then felt his nose be poked. 

“At least give it till tonight Boxy.” He grinned then the two entered the mall, luckily the kids waited at the entrance with them being easily impressed by the signs surrounding the door. 

Upon seeing the two Fink and the bots rushed over tugging at their clothing asking to go to this and that. Boxman tapped his foot impatiently, “BE QUIET!” The outburst made other customers turn their head which made Boxman immediately soften. “One at a time okay?” He said feeling defeated he couldn’t yell at his kids relentlessly.

First they headed into a clothing store which Shannon and Raymond immediately began picking out clothing. Boxman found it stupid, they don’t even need clothes but it was sort of nice to see them happy. “Fink pick out some clothes I promise we will see the game store right after, Darrell go with I’m sure you will find something.” The two listened and went off the two already beginning to bicker. 

“This just leaves us Box c’mon we are getting some clothing too.” Boxman huffed but obliged as they headed to the men’s section, Venomous immediately went to the suits searching through. Boxman had no clue where to look he can’t remember his last serious clothes shopping trip. Venomous pulled out a suit in Boxman’s size and pressed it against him. It was a tan colored suit with a white buttoned undershirt, Venomous hummed then smiled. “Try this on!” 

“A suit? I already have one..” Boxman began to say but was pushed in a stall by Venomous. Seeing himself in the mirror then pressing the suit against him again. This wasn’t his color but he wanted to make Venomous happy so he slipped it on. “Stupid suits why do I even need another.” He grumbled then left the changing room to see an excited and seated Venomous waiting for him. It was embarrassing to be viewed to attentively. 

Venomous got up and readjusted the collar, “You look very handsome Boxman, what do you think?” He turned Boxman to another mirror which Boxman just frowned at. He tugged at the collar then turned around, yeah he couldn’t confidently wear this.

“sorrey this isn’t for me PV I’m not a suit guy.” Boxman sighed which Venomous just grinned and went back to the clothing racks digging through. He stood confused, did Professor Venomous not just hear what he said? Suddenly Venomous was looking through shelves throwing things on his shoulder. 

Venomous returned with a basket like load of things and handed them to Boxman. “There try these maybe they will be more to your liking.” Boxman bit his lip and went back to the changing room, most were formal attire he digged through looking for an outfit he could wear. 

Stepping out he decided on a buttoned white shirt tucked into black dress pants, black pumps, and a dark blue coat that was half buttoned. He felt more comfortable in this giving Venomous a shy grin who clapped his hands together. “Ah you truly know your style Boxman you look great I could kiss you!” Venomous cooed grabbing his cheeks.

Boxman began to laugh, “Yeah I like it too- wait.” He began to blush at the comment and sweat, they only began holding hands last night he knows for living together it was slow but Venomous wanted to be patient for Boxman who was completely new to this. “Y-You would kiss me?” He looked down at this attire, it had to be the attire he wouldn’t kiss him otherwise. 

Venomous let go of him and played with his hair, “Ah well yes?” He tried to say without seeming weird, to Venomous’s luck they were interrupted by Shannon holding a large bag of clothes. 

“Daddy I picked out all my clothes!” She announced holding up her bag. “Raymond is still in the changing room, have you seen Darrell?” She glanced around the store and saw Darrell approaching the group with his arm bitten. “Oh nevermind haha!”

“DADDY FINK BIT MY ARM!” He cried with Fink rushing behind growling at him then tugged on Venomous. “DARRELL WOULDN'T LET ME HAVE THE BEAR!!” The two’s cried blended into one which became hard to understand.

Boxman rubbed his temples and groaned, “How did you even find a stuffed bear...THIS IS A CLOTHING STORE!” The two jumped back and Venomous grabbed the bear from Fink and held it up. “Haha good idea Ven now nobody gets it.” 

Venomous smiled at Boxman then shook his head, “You two will be sharing this bear, Fink did you pick out clothes?” Darrell and Fink whined then Fink held up two shirts each being graphic tees and bright pink jeans. Venomous took those as well, “Cute, your getting better Fink what about you Darrell?” Darrell handed him a bag which had many coats, some patterned shirts, a skirt, and formal pants. “He is better at this than you Boxman.” Venomous joked making Boxman huff in response.

“So we are done let me get changed.” Boxman took off the clothes and got Raymond after arguing that he couldn’t have all three bags of clothes. Everyone set their articles of clothing on the article as the cashier began scanning. Boxman opened his wallet and his expression dropped when seeing nothing inside. Venomous quickly stepped in pulling out cash which made Boxman sigh in relief.

After everything was paid for Venomous headed to a few more stores mostly for Fink and a toy store for Darrell which kept them mostly quiet. They stopped at a food court and pointed to it. “Let’s rest here I am getting hungry.” Boxman agreed and stepped inside getting everyone in a booth.

“PV uhm I don’t think they would serve what the bots would eat.” He said nervously until Venomous held up a finger and began to speak until Fink and Darrell shouted.

“PLAYHOUSE!!” The two got off their seat and rushed into the playroom separated from the restaurant. Raymond and Shannon looked at eachother then grinned as they followed. Boxman look astonished then Venomous chuckled. 

“This was just for us to eat, and Fink as well when she gets back.” He looked at the menu that was already on the table looking through the options. Boxman looked at his own already deciding on what he wanted. The waiter took their orders then finally it was just them two at the booth. 

Boxman sat awkwardly he should say something, he should ask something. He thought of a few days ago, Boxman remembered not knowing his favorite color. That was a conversation starter wasn’t it? “Professor! what’s your….favorite...color.” 

Venomous looked confused, though looked up as he seemed to be thinking on it. “Hmm I like black..and green!” He said aloud but looked like he was still thinking on it. 

“Heh I thought it was-“ Boxman began nervously 

“Purple?” Venomous finished then began to snicker, “I didn’t choose to be purple Boxman.” 

Boxman immediately felt embarrassed and laughed too rubbing the back of his own neck. “Oh DUH of course heh” He quickly said to try to mask his embarrassment.

“I wasn’t originally this way this was a side effect of some self experimentation.” Venomous explained looking down at his own purple hand. “I looked much different before, a lot stronger.”

“Do you miss it?” Boxman asked without thinking giving Venomous a sympathetic look. Venomous looked taken back by the questioned then sadly smiled.

“Well-“

“Here is your lunch sirs!” The waitress came in setting down two burgers and two drinks. Then set down a packaged kids meal between the two along with a juice pack. “Enioy yourselves!” She left and Venomous began to eat, Boxman silently cursed that she came in but ate as well. 

“This makes this hell of a shopping trip worth it I was starving.” Boxman sighed happily then felt a tap on his shoulder. “Wha-“ He turned to see an angry man then saw Raymond beside him looking ashamed. “RAYMOND?! WHAT DID YOU DO?” 

“He claimed you were his father he was chucking balls at the other children, one got a nose bleed and laughed.” The man complained, Raymond got out his grasp and groaned. 

“WE WERE PLAYING DODGEBALL its not my fault they all suck at it!” Boxman covered his mouth trying to mask a laugh. “Then he made fun of my hair these others don’t understand strength and class!” He fumed crossing his arms sitting at the booth. 

Shannon, Darrell, and Fink were escorted out as well, Shannon ran to Raymond pointing a finger at him. “Thanks to you now we are banned you big nosed dork!” Raymond smacked her finger and gasped dramatically.

“Let’s get out of here.” Venomous whispered to Boxman who nodded and grabbed Shannon and Darrell while Venomous picked up Fink and her meal leaving the mall. “That’s enough of shopping today..”

Fink cheered and laughed, “Really? this has been our shortest trip haha! are all of em gonna be this short now?” Fink asked excitedly, Venomous just rolled his eyes in response as he got everyone back in the car. Everyone was sucked into their new items to the drive went smoothly though Boxman felt a sinking feeling. How was Venomous like before this, did he miss it, is he okay? 

Venomous and Boxman were quiet on the drive home, they parked and everyone went inside though when Boxman was getting ready to step out he saw Venomous still seated. “PV...are you okay? Was it what we talked about earlier I’m sorrey I won’t mention it anymore.”

“I dont.”

Boxman stared confused, what did that even mean? “Don’t what?”

Venomous turned to Boxman, “I dont miss it, I am meant to be a villian this is a much better life for me and I like being with you.” Venomous grinned and Boxman naturally smiled back. Holding his chin up Venomous began to lean in and pressed his lips against Boxman’s. 

Boxman didn’t move, he didn’t want even blink it was all so sudden he almost didn’t even feel it. Though he knew it was real because it was warm and he saw Venomous’s relaxed lidded eyes again. With a soft smack noise Venomous pulled away, “Ha see I said I would kiss you..sorrey that was sudden.” 

Boxman touched his lip and smiled, “No I liked it..I think?” He chucked nervously then sighed as the two just smiled at eachother. “Hmm if shopping trips gives me moments like this I don’t mind it so much?”

“Told you.” Venomous kissed him again then opened the car door. “C’mon lets see if the kids have destroyed the lab yet.”

Log 2558, 

Ven proposed we went to town today, this sounds like a disaster. UPDATE: I got a kiss out of it and learned my boyfriend has some secret pass so that’s kind of cool? I hope he kisses me outside from mall trips that was cob awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving small holes in the plot for a reason they will be fulfilled I didn’t forget anything uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished the last chapter to this uwu I am excited to post it I am kinda proud of this

Log 2562

I haven’t seen PV all day and he hasn’t answered his calls I

Boxman stopped writing when he heard his bedroom door open. Shoving the notebook in his mattress he sees Venomous holding his head. “Venomous! Where have you been?” He shouted excitedly getting out bed but a hand pushed him back.

“Not so loud Box I got a migraine..” Venomous weakly groaned and fell onto the bed whining into his pillow. Boxman frowned, he wondered if this was normal. He sat with Venomous staring at him. “Sorry if I worried you Boxman I nngh.. was on a walk and fell asleep.” 

He fell asleep, outside? Boxman wondered if he had some sort of narcolepsy? He got out of bed and headed to the door. “I’ll get you something to help with that.” Boxman whispered then left the bedroom who was immediately bombarded by an arguing Darrell and Fink.

“Daddy! Fink!-“

“I DONT CARE!” He shouted until he suddenly remembered Venomous was close by and coughed. “Can you quiet down, Professor Venomous has a migraine.” He explained looking toward the bedroom door worryingly. 

“Step-daddy is sick oh no!” Darrell gasped then Fink crossed her arms and stared at the ground. 

“Yeah boss gets that a lot..” Fink muttered, Boxman turned to Fink and bent down to her height.

“Really? Do you know what helps?” Boxman asked with increased worry, Fink tapped her cheek as she thought about it.

“Boss usually sleeps it off or has tea-“ Fink began to explain with a frown.

“TEA THAT'S IT!” Boxman exclaimed then cringed realizing his volume then grinned at Fink. “Thanks Fink I will go make him some!” Boxman left the two and found Ernesto in the kitchen reading the newspaper. “Ernesto make tea!” 

Ernesto sighed and set down his paper and got off the seat. “What kind sir?” Already pouring water into a teapot. 

Boxman waved his hand dismissively, “Bah! whatever one helps with headaches!” Ernesto nodded and began going through the cabinet for ingredients. Boxman sat in Ernesto’s seat and waited for the tea to be finished. 

“You know sir some incenses and oils help with migraines if you need it.” Ernesto explained while stirring some grounded up materials. Boxman was clueless on those but whatever helped Venomous he was willing to try. 

“Sure do that too.” Boxman grabbed the newspaper Ernesto put down and glanced through the paper. “Super Black Friday Sale?” Boxman read aloud then frowned, “Some dumb plaza promotion...hmm sounds like a good time to attack.”

Ernesto looked away and put up a finger, “I don’t know sir it will be a lot of people there..”

“EXACTLY ERNESTO! I know what I’m talking about, has that tea finished?” Boxman interrupted slamming the newspaper back down. Ernesto gave Boxman a teacup and a pot to the freshly made tea. Boxman poured himself some and spat it out after just a sip. “Ernesto..1701… WHY DOES IT TASTE LIKE THIS!”

Ernesto raised his hands in defense and stepped back, “It's not for taste sir but trust me it helps with headaches!” Boxman groaned and took the plate and got off the seat. “Oh hold on sir!” He added the incense, two oils, and a hot towel to the plate. “That should help!” 

Boxman looked at it all questionably but it wasn’t like he had any better ideas. “Hmm this better work…” Boxman left the kitchen and quietly entered the bedroom to see Venomous still awake holding his head in distress. “Heya PV I umm got some things to help that nasty headache of yours!” Boxman set the tray at the edge of the bed and poured a cup of tea handing it to Venomous. 

Venomous looked surprised at the set up then looked down at the tea. “Thank you Boxman” He took a sip then jolted at the taste and stuck his tongue out. “Taste weird ha that’s how I know it works right?” Venomous grinned downing the rest of the cup then watched Boxman set the incense. He sat it by Venomous’s side of the bed watching light smoke rise and a smell fills the room. 

Boxman held the two oil bottles reading the labels. “Apparently sniffing these helps? uhhh lavender and..peppermint?” He read aloud handing them to Venomous who opened the Lavender and took a whiff sighing a bit. “Oh lay back before it gets cold!” Venomous listened and laid down, Boxman grabbed the hot towel and set it on Venomous’s forehead. He looked a bit nervous if any of this was even working. “So..how is it?”

Venomous shifted his head so he was laying in Boxman’s lap. “Its helping I suppose..it hurts but it's easier to deal with.” Boxman grinned that was a bit relieving at least. “It's not the oils or the tea, well partly, I just like not dealing with it alone..” 

Boxman felt flustered and nervously laughed, “R-Really?” He looked down at Venomous and at his black hair, would rubbing his head help? He was unsure but he had an urge to do it. His hand rested on his head, Venomous looked up curiously. Boxman began running his fingers through his hair circling Venomous’s temples. 

“That’s nice...thank you Boxy…” Venomous sighed out, closing his eyes he leaned into his touch with a relaxed smile. Boxman watched Venomous for a moment then heard footsteps and glanced to see Fink at the door. The two shared a silent look, she looked worried he didn’t want to yell at her to leave. 

Fink saw Venomous smile and relaxed a bit, she then shut the door leaving the two alone. Boxman first spoke up, “Fink told me this happens often..the headaches..” He wasn’t sure if it was okay to break the silence but seeing Fink reminded him that she said it was common. 

Venomous nodded, “It used to be daily though this is a first all week..” He turned his head a bit, “It has been happening since I began experimenting myself I think though was much rarer until I started seeing the plaza.” Venomous explained wincing a bit at the pain until he felt Boxman gently rub. 

Boxman hummed as he listened, he didn’t understand it but maybe just hearing him out can help. “Oh..you haven’t considered a doctor?”

Venomous chuckled, “I’m a super villain Box I can’t just go see doctors.” He replied with a raised brow and smile. Boxman nodded, that makes sense. He wasn’t one to get sick so he hasn’t ever thought of it. 

“Oh yeah..well if this helps if you get a headache again we can..do this again?” Boxman proposed

“That sounds nice.” Venomous agreed then shut his eyes as the two silently sat the only noises being the burning incense and Boxman’s moving fingers. 

Boxman glanced at the sticking out notebook in his mattress, he decided to work on it some other time he had more important matters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters a day for now on? probably ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ anyways here is a chapter with tropes and obscure references uwu

Log 2564

Another failure from my bots what more of today can be a disappointment,

Boxman opened his notebook when he heard his door open making him slam it shut and slide it across the room. 

“Boxman! tonight! Go on a date with me!” Venomous declared pointing at him, Boxman fell off the bed at the sudden question. Venomous sighed, “There I did it!” 

Boxman got up rubbing his head, “Wait? Me and you? like getting dressed, going to dinner?” He asked with exaggerated hand movements. 

Venomous walked closer and nodded, “Yes…” He then looked at Boxman and grabbed his talon. “If you want to?” 

Boxman glanced around in disbelief then smiled, “Us?” He kissed Venomous which he happily returned. 

“Tonight Boxman I will pick you up!” Venomous then left the room, Boxman didn’t have time to tell him that they picking up wasn’t necessary they live together. 

Boxman immediately panicked, oh cob he has never been on a date! What does he even wear? He then looked at himself, maybe a shower would be a good start. He had to impress Venomous, look sophisticated.

After a long shower and making sure every inch of skin was clean he faced himself in the mirror and looked at his hair. “Hmm..” He took out his hair gel and after grabbing a handful he slicked his hair back then brushed his teeth. “Wow this is...weird..” Boxman said in a defeated sigh he felt strange in this get up. 

Leaving the bathroom he finished drying off and opened his closet. He saw the outfit he picked out from the mall and grinned, he was lucky to have it. Glancing at the time it was seven o’clock he buttoned the coat half way and viewed himself in his full length mirror. “Heh hopefully PV likes this..” He commented as he posed in the mirror. 

Suddenly the door knocked, that was new usually people just entered. Opening the door he saw Venomous standing there in a black suit with green accents and holding roses. When he saw Boxman he sighed in relief? Boxman wondered why he looked relieved then shook it off and focused on the roses. “Ready Boxman? Heh I know we live together but I thought I could make this authentic?”

Boxman chuckled then took the roses, “They are great PV!” He set them on his dresser then headed out he put his arm around Venomous’s. the other noticed exhaling air out his nose and smiling. 

The two got in the convertible, “I know tonight the biggest villain fine dining is gonna be mostly empty!” Venomous began as he drove off, “It's in the danger zone by Neon Riot City!” 

Boxman nodded along then paused, “Why does it matter that it’s empty?”

Venomous stiffened then shrugged nervously, “Thought uhh you’d prefer it?” They drove silently until Venomous spoke up again, “Had to wait for another night like it, the day we went shopping it was a mostly empty night but heh Raymond cut that plan a bit short.” He explained with a chuckle. 

The two parked at the restaurant, “Stay behind and let me do the talking, I didn’t exactly make a reservation.” Venomous entered the restaurant, Boxman not far behind. 

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at the two more notably at Boxman, “I don’t remember hearing a reservation for-“ Suddenly she saw Professor Venomous and grew nervous. “OH PROFESSOR! Ha of course ummm dinner for...two? is it a date?” She asked grabbing two menus. 

Venomous huffed, “Business matters just get us a table…”

Boxman gave Venomous a confused look, why did he tell her it was a business meeting? This was a date at least that’s what Venomous called it? 

The two got seated and handed their menus which they immediately looked through. “Ven why did you tell her this was a business me-“

“Wow it is actually empty ha I did pick out a good time, have you figured out what you wanted?”

Boxman grunted then set his menu down, “Yeah I thought I’d have the squid soup!” Venomous looked a bit weirded out at the meal decision. 

A waitress approached the two with a cheery smile, “Alright men have you decided your order?” She asked taking out her pen and clicking it. 

Boxman spoke up first, “Yeah I wanted a wine with squi-“

“We will have a wine and some squid ink pasta!” Venomous interrupted, Boxman huffed but didn’t interject while the waitress wrote their order and left the two alone. 

“Venomous! I wanted the squid soup!” He confronted in a loud voice. Venomous raised his hands defensively and grinned nervously.

“Sorrey Box I thought you said squid ink pasta I mean they are similar, aren't they?” Venomous explained, Boxman sighed in defeat and slouched in his seat. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a party of four walk in. “What is it Boxman?” He turned around to see Cosma, Vormulax, Billium Milliam, and Big Bull Demon getting seated. “What in cob’s name are THEY doing here?!” He said in a whisper. 

Boxman grabbed Venomous’s hand, “Don’t worry about them PV they probably won’t even see us I mean you DID insist on eating at the very back of the restaurant.” He explained as he watched the four be seated in the middle. 

Venomous sighed, “You’re right Boxy they won’t even see us!” Boxman was puzzeled why it bothered him but went along with it and nodded. The two got their meal and Boxman immediately dug in. “Hmm this pasta is good PV maybe it was better than some soup!” 

“Venomous?” A voice called out, Venomous almost instinctively let go of Boxman’s hand and looked for the source of the voice. He saw it was Billium who was waving at him. 

“Oh great that guy..” Boxman groaned rolling his eyes. He then notice Venomous getting up, “Oh are we gonna greet them?”

Venomous held up a hand at Boxman, “I got it don’t worry just...stay seated.” Venomous then approached the group and conversed. Boxman didn’t pay attention to it and kept eating his pasta. This didn't really feel like a date, he seemed so thrilled at first what happened? Suddenly he overheard something that snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“So you’re living with Boxman? Boxmore must be pitiful!” Vormulax jokes.

“I’m just staying there until the lair he destroyed is restored should only take a few weeks.” Venomous reassured the crowd. 

Boxman dropped his fork and gritted his teeth, is he seriously putting up a front? Is he that ashamed? Now it all makes sense, he got up and headed toward the bathroom the coughed loudly. Venomous turned to see Boxman glaring at him shutting the door. 

“One second…” Venomous left the group and went to the bathroom to see Boxman with his arms crossed. “What’s wrong Box-“

“Staying for a few weeks? I thought you moved in with me?” Boxman suddenly asked tapping his foot impatiently. 

“I did?” Venomous looked confused

“That’s not what you told THEM!” Boxman pointed at the door talking about the board of villains. 

Venomous sighed, “I know, look Boxy it's just because I want to protect our reputations!”

Boxman looked saddened, “Is it because I’m a guy?” 

Venomous quickly shook his head, “No no!! The board is very aware of my sexuality Boxman its..its because you know how they see you as a ‘joke’ villain..” 

Boxman raised an eyebrow eyebrow looking angry as he spoke, “Do you see me as a joke villain Professor?”

“Of course not! You are better than them but how are we supposed to be taken seriously I mean face it your still running Boxmore because I am a shareholder!” Venomous explained rolling his eyes then softened his look. “Just let me talk to them then we can continue dinner, okay?”

Boxman clenched his fist, “Of course PV...go on ahead…” 

Venomous left the bathroom and Boxman looked at himself in the mirror. “Lets see how much he cares about his little reputation after this…” He declared as he began pinching his neck. 

Venomous was leaning against the booth conversioning and making jokes with everyone until the bathroom door busted open. Venomous ignored it, continuing with his story until he watched the other villains look shocked. “Wha?-“

Boxman grinned as he approached the everyone, he put an arm around Venomous. “WOW VENOMOUS TALKING TO THESE GUYS HUH? How could you not introduce them to me, I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND AFTER ALL!” 

Cosma and the others gasped, “Boyfriend?... Professor you said those rumors weren’t real?” 

Boxman dramatically gasped, “FAKE?” He gave Venomous puppy eyes, “But isn’t tonight our date? didn’t you JUST give me these hickies?” Boxman pulled down his jacket to reveal the markings. Vormulax covered her mouth and began to snicker.

Venomous blushed and grabbed Boxman and pulled him aside. “BOXMAN what the hell are you doing?!” Boxman only gave him a glare as he walked back over to the group. 

“Did PV say he wasn’t dating me thats SO interesting because he actually bought me this outfit. He really didn’t want me to make a fool of myself, huh?” Boxman then turned to Venomous, “but he knows better than anyone that THIS ISN'T ME!” Boxman threw off the coat, “I don't WEAR THESE CLOTHES!” Next he ruffled his hair until it was like before but messier. “I don't do my hair LIKE THIS” he then pulled off his shirt only wearing a tanktop. “I dont wear that STUPID shirt or these hnngh…” Boxman threw off his shoes. “Or THESE SHOES..”

Venomous stood silently looking shocked but then huffed. “Boxman you are being dramatic..”

Boxman laughed then pointed at Venomous, “Mad i’m making a scene that I am announcing we are dating because I’m a JOKE villain well guess what Professor.. YOU ARE A JOKE VILLAIN NOW TOO!!” He shouted.

Cosma looked at Venomous, “Is this all true Venomous?”

Venomous looked away then nodded, “Yes I am dating...Lord Boxman…”

Boxman was tapped by the receptionist. “Sir no shoes means no service I have to ask you to leave..”

Boxman grinned then turned away from everyone, “I think this date was over anyway..” He let himself be escorted out the building and sat outside. Boxman sighed and covered his face, he maybe went a bit far. Boxman waited for Venomous but after ten minutes still nothing. Did he hate him now, was this the end of their relationship?

No he had to know for sure, taking out a remote out his pocket he pressed the button.

With a loud crash the restaurant ceiling’s crashed in, when the rubble cleared it revealed Boxman still a mess sitting on his desk. “Alright PV I am going home, decide now if you are coming with or staying with them.” Boxman pointed at the group.

Venomous stood still looking at Boxman’s reached out hand then at the villains who refused to even look at him in the eye. He groaned, “This shouldn’t even be a choice…” He took Boxman’s hand and let himself be pulled up. Boxman gave him a small smile.

“Done acting better than everyone?” Boxman asked in which Venomous took out a ray gun from Boxmore. 

“Not yet.” Venomous shot the table the other four villians sat at causing food to splash all over them. “I’m sorry Box I let my insecurity get to me you are the best thing to happen to me..” He grabbed Boxman and kissed him wrapping his arms around his neck. “Let’s get out of here.”

Boxman laughed, “Agreed.. SEE YOU LATER LOSERS!!” Boxman shouted as the desk began to fly up. 

Venomous laughed and stuck his tongue out at the others as the desk left the restaurant. Venomous sat down and sighed, “I messed up back there Boxman..will you forgive me?” 

Boxman hugged Venomous laying on top of him, “You did screw up but..yeah I forgive you..just don’t pull that again.” Boxman threatened with gritted teeth showing his sharp fangs. 

“Heh don’t worry I learned my lesson Boxy..” 

Boxman grinned, “Good now are we going home?”

Venomous shrugged, “Well the night is still young, what do you want to do?” 

Boxman laughed evilly, “I know exactly what to do tonight!” The desk headed to the plaza, reaching into his desk he grabbed a replica of the same ray gun.

“Oh you know how to make a night Box.” Venomous complimented as the two began shooting at the Lakewood Plaza sign laughing maniacally then shot at the bodega. 

Rad, Enid, and KO ran outside at the ruckus looking shocked to see Venomous and Boxman shooting rays around the three. “HEY ITS DATE NIGHT AND WE WANT SOME ENTERTAINMENT!” Venomous yelled shooting directly at their feet causing them to yelp and jump around the parking lot.

“DANCE DANCE!!” The two chanted while shooting at them until Boxman pulled Venomous into a kiss as the ray guns were out of battery. “Oh poop…” They looked down to see Rad using his powers to grab the desk and Enid charging up her kick. 

In an instant the desk with them on it was shot through the sky and crashing into Boxmore. The two groaned then laughed. “Great date Box we should’ve done that at the start..”

Boxman brushed dubree off of him and stood up, “Well there is next time right?” 

Venomous’s eyes widened, “You want to go on another..even after what I did?” Boxman sighed and helped Venomous up.

“Yes PV I do, I just get to decide the date this time..”

“I can do that.”

Log 2564

Another failure from my bots what more of today can be a disappointment,

You know what they say if they can’t do something right do it yourself! Me and PV wrecked those lakewood losers!!!!! On another note, I think I’m in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have avoided the venomous/boxman tag for a few days in fear this whole story has been done before ( ´༎ຶㅂ༎ຶ`)

Log 2568

Where have my bots been? I can't figure out where Venomous runs off to and now I can't figure out why an attack at the beach has lasted hours! 

“Don't fret Box I’m sure they are fine.” Venomous spoke up as he stood behind Boxman. 

“I suppose you’re righ- HEY!” He shut his notebook and threw it across the room. “D-Dont read that!” Boxman stuttered angrily a blush spreading his face as he got out of bed. 

“Haha sorrey sorrey!” Venomous put his hands up but had a smile on his face. Boxman huffed and left the bedroom, he heard Venomous following behind him. “Does it bother you?” 

Boxman stopped and turned to Venomous, “What?” he asked raising an eyebrow. 

“When I leave for awhile..” Venomous answered putting his own hands together and looking at the floor. “You know I wish I-“

Boxman quickly grabbed his hands and shook his head. “I know Professor! please don’t worry about my writings they are...personal.” He muttered the last part then frowned. “I just do get concerned, I mean you are still a bit of a mystery to me I guess I feel like an open book but you usually keep so much to yourself.”

“Well you know that about me haha I didn’t even know that!” Venomous began to joke but stopped when he heard Boxman huff. “Alright look you wanna know? let’s talk.” Venomous pulled away from Boxman and went to their lab and sat down. 

“Why here Professor?” Boxman asked, just about everyone is gone and Fink was on her videos game. He sat down in his seat and pulled it closer to Venomous.

“More comfortable here I guess..” Venomous paused then rested his cheek in his own hand. “well I wasn’t always a villian I mean most of us aren’t but I used to be a hero apart of POINT to be specific.” Venomous leaned back in his seat reminiscing about the old days moving his hand to his chin as he was thinking. “You know of Laserblast don’t you?”

Boxman perked up at the deceased hero’s name, “Oh yeah he died 6-11 years ago in that explosion and everyone spoke about it for months hah I don’t mean to brag but..” He leaned back looking smug, “I managed to pin him on the ground before.. I always thought he was overrated!” 

Venomous gave him a mischievous grin and got out of his seat looming over Boxman. “Really? was it like THIS!” He pulled Boxman out his seat and span him around before grabbing his arms and used his knee to kick him onto the ground kneeling above Boxman. 

Boxman yelped and groaned at the sudden push and being kneed to the back. His head began to throb, “Yeah, just like that! how did you- oh cob you’re Laserblast.” Boxman said in sudden realization then made a nervous hum. “HA WHAT I SAID EARLIER ABOUT BEING OVERRATED I DIDN'T MEAN IT-“ Venomous got off of him and put a finger to his lips.

“No no you were right I was overrated, my powers back then were so ...weak..” Venomous hissed as he got back in his seat. He waited for Boxman to do the same until he began to talk again. “I could suck power out of others with a force field but it was nothing, everything fighting related was with my helmet.” Venomous then pointed to his lab table, “So I began studying in bioengineering so I could give myself stronger abilities it was going well until POINT found my work...I had to cover it up, start elsewhere but it didn’t go so great..heh obviously.”

Boxman listened, it was a bit shocking if he didn’t know better he’d be spitting out a cup of orange juice at every word. He knew it was best to let Venomous explain himself. 

“A slip up happened at the shop when covering up and it exploded all my work, even my powers were gone.” He clenched his fist then sighed, “I knew I couldn’t stay at POINT I decided to work on bioengineering full-time to get my powers back and went into hiding, nothing worked.” Venomous frowned looking at the floor, “I left everyone behind and still couldn’t get stronger.”

Boxman scooted his seat closer and rested a hand on Venomous’s arm. “Everyone? like your team at POINT.” Venomous nodded.

“Silverspark uhhh you know her as Carol she and I dated at the time.. she still thinks I’m dead, that kid doesn’t know his father.” Venomous said shakily thinking on it gave him some guilt. Boxman’s jaw dropped he had to hold onto his seat.

“YOU ARE KO’S DAD?!!” Boxman shouted then immediately face palmed. “I can’t believe I have spent months attacking your son oh cob..” Venomous grinned and patted Boxman’s back.

“I still want you to Boxman, we are his villains whether we are blood-related or not!” Venomous grinned, “I don’t have a need to let him know..for now..” He said nonchalantly then shrugged.

“So Carol...do you not miss her?” Boxman next asked as he fumbled with his own arm sleeve. 

Venomous rolled his eyes, “Well..no.. I still love her and miss what we had, she was truly a good woman and I wanted to be with her but life had other plans. I had other plans I knew she would be against. Sparks is a hero, a strong one too.” He leaned against Boxman and booped his nose, “I love you Boxman don’t get all jealous on me.”

Boxman blushed and stuck his tongue out at him, “AM NOT! I just..wondered how you felt if you live so close to em.” Boxman then grabbed his hand and smiled, “Thanks PV for telling me all of this..you really didn’t have to-“

“No Box I am serious about us I should let you know these things..who knows maybe one day you will be a step-father to KO.” Venomous laughed when Boxman gave a disgusted expression. 

“I hate how plausible that is..” Boxman admitted but quickly softened, “I love you too..that’s the first we have said that to each other.”

Professor Venomous jolted when he realized the same thing and blushed. “Guess you’re right..I hope that’s okay?” 

Boxman laid his head on chest and giggled, “Yes it's fine PV...poifect actually..”

Suddenly he heard the Boxmore’s main entrance opened and he got up to see what it was. He sees Enid, Rad, and KO at the entrance, Boxman eyed KO who was crying only able to think of Venomous. They did look a bit alike after being told everything. 

“Hey your bots just exploded on us from the water so uhh I dunno choose a better battle spot next time.” Enid began with a shrug, Boxman growled and face palmed. 

“so that’s why they neve came ba- YOU FIND A BETTER PLACE TO BATTLE!!” Boxman shouted and slammed the door, pressing a button he had the machines recreate the box bots. 

Shannon, Raymond and Darrell were back again and immediately got on their knees and pleaded. “WE ARE SORRY FATHER WE FORGOT WE AREN'T WATERPROOF!!” All three cried.

“SHUT UP!” Boxman shouted, “Don’t do it again I had KO and his stupid friends at the door telling me about your failure.” Boxman left the bots and put his fingers through his hair. He had a lot to think about now.

Log 2568

Where have my bots been? I can't figure out where Venomous runs off too and now I can't figure out why an attack at the beach has lasted hours! 

Reminder to make water-proof robots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s this? a flashback episode? I wrote only cause I didn’t wanna get angsty yet? mayhaps uwu

Log 2546,

Got another meeting with Venomous today, he didn’t cancel yet we haven’t even talked since the dinner incident. I'm excited!

“Sir Professor Venomous is here..”

Boxman heard from the overcome in which he shouted back, “SHUT UP I KNOW THAT DONT LET HIM IN!”

“Erm...I already did...and he heard that..”

Boxman felt his chest clenched and out of anger threw a wrench at the speaker. It bounced back and smacked Boxman in his organic eye. “GAHHH!!!” He fell over and held his eye growling, “I gotta deal with this later…”

Leaving his room he saw Professor Venomous who was eyeing his watch. “There you are…” Venomous muttered as he looked up at Boxman then pursed his lips. “Did I come at a bad time?” He asked looking directly at the newly formed black eye. 

Boxman clicked his teeth and then forced out a laugh, “No no! I was tinkering on a project which I think you will just LOVE!” He began to explain trying to look as exciting as possible. 

Venomous just hummed in response and followed Boxman when he began walking to his lab. Boxman opened the door and sighed, “Here we are!” He presented the room despite his back turned to it.

Venomous blinked and held his chin inspecting the room, “Boxman...this is your bedroom..” He grinned, “Did you have other plans for his meeting?” Venomous asked condescendingly making a quick snicker.

Boxman looked confused till he turned around to reveal his messy bedroom and screamed. Quickly he slammed the door shut and blushed heavily. “N-NO! Hahh honest mistake!” 

Venomous immediately looked bored again exhaling a bit of air from his nose. Boxman raised an eyebrow at the reaction. Wait was he disappointed?-

“So your project Lord Boxman?”

Boxman clapped his hands together, “Ah yes of course!” They finally made it to the lab and entered a code as the door separated. He saw Shannon and Darrell in there building something. “SHANNON! DARRELL! GET OUT OF MY LAB!”

Shannon and Darrell jumped then immediately Shannon spoke, “Sorrey dad we knew you were nervous about Professor Venomous coming over..” Darrell then butted in the conversation, “So we wanted to make something for you two!” The two parted to reveal the lab was decorated with jars of lighting bugs giving it a dim lighting along with a basket of glorbs tied in a bow. The floor was covered in flowers, Darrell then leaned close to Boxman. “Pretty nice mood setting isn’t it dad?” 

Boxman stood in awe, then quickly gritted his teeth, he has never seen anything more embarrassing. “YOU TWO LEAVE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DISCONTINUE YOU!” The two without another word left the lab in nervous hurry. “K-Kids am I right?” Boxman quickly told Venomous who was inspecting the basket of glorbs.

“Are these for me?” He asked with a small smile holding the basket. 

“NO- I mean YES!” Boxman added secretly curing himself, glorbs are so hard to come by, he can’t give those away. Though seeing Venomous look pleased for the first time tonight knocked all sense out of him.

“Glorbs...ha you know a way to my heart..” He held onto the basket as he looked around the room. “I must say this is much different than a business meeting Boxman I enjoy the change in scenery I suppose..” 

Boxman groaned, he won’t ever live this down. “Yes but I actually I have been working on this weapon.” He decided to just pull it out, it was a bazooka type weapon built from spare parts. “Looks a bit tacky but it's the power that matters here let me demonstrate!” Opening the window he scooted a bit in which Venomous walked over. He felt their shoulders touch as he began powering up the bazooka. Oh cob he is close I feel his shoulder. Boxman broke out in a nervous sweat and blush directing his eyes to Venomous.

“Boxman the wea-“ Venomous tried to warn Boxman but it fired off sending Boxman back. The beam hit the bush that decorated the plaza’s sign. “Well you showed that bush who is boss huh?” Venomous joked. 

Boxmam huffed his bruised eye aching, “That wasn’t how it was suppose to go-“

“HEY BOX-BUTT!!!” A sudden shout came from the window, immediately Boxman got up to look to see Rad, Enid, and KO standing by the burnt bush.

“That bush..IT HAD SUCH A SHORT LIFE!” KO cried kneeling at the bush sniffling and hugging the ashes close. 

“Dirty tactic Boxdork..” Enid growled and reeled her leg back then did multiple kicks sending them at the two. Boxman yanked Venomous down crouching down as the lab shook from the kicking occasionally debris falling from the roof. 

“Can’t believe I get attacked EVERY TIME YOU COME BY!” Boxman held his face in his hands, Venomous rolled his eyes and put a hand on his shoulders. Boxman looked up at Venomous, “huh?”

“Let’s crush some plaza heroes then.” Venomous grinned balling up his fist, “and I know how to improve this weapon of yours…” He took the bazooka and filled it with the glorbs from the basket. Sitting up he aimed it at the three and shot out an immense beam powered by purely glorbs. Boxman sat up watching in fascination as the beam sent the three crashing into the bodega. 

The two laughed as the three were defeated then Venomous set the bazooka down. “That was something.” He stood up, brushing himself off. “This meeting was a waste of time and very unprofessional.”

Boxman frowned and sighed, he screwed up again he can’t keep a decent meeting. Then was snapped out of his thoughts then Venomous coughed.

“But it was fun.” Venomous reassured with a shrug.

Boxman tapped his fingers together with a faint blush, “S-So you wanna do another meeting..soon?”

Venomous stared at him blankly, “No.” Boxman then choked and frowned. “I am a busy villian I can’t just crush heroes all day..I will check in on my shipment next time I’m available.” 

Boxman escorted Venomous to the door, “Goodnight Boxman.” Venomous left Boxmore, Boxman watched to see he left with the basket and...some of the flowers that were left on the floor? 

Boxman waited till he drove away before twirling his hair and grinning. “Ha did you see that! I think he likes me! What do you think?”

“I can see it sir!” 

Boxman turned to see Ernesto was behind him, “I DIDN'T ASK YOU!” He shouted in a fury and redded face as he stormed back in his room, slamming the door. 

He sat on his bed with an ice pack on his bruise. 

Log 2546,

Got another meeting with Venomous today, he didn’t cancel yet we haven’t even talked since the dinner incident. I'm excited!

I think it went well! Venomous definitely fell for the Boxman Charm™.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest I forgot I even wrote this chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Log 2571,

Its 3 AM and I still can't sleep. Had to spend the day getting Fink and Darrell to get along you’d think it would tire me out. 

Rubbing his eyes he finally yawned, looks like writing really works. Putting his things away he laid on his pillow and turned to Venomous who had his back turned to him. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. Cob he was cold, he put the blankets over both of em and he shut his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again he still felt exhausted, he turned stretched and turned to the time. He choked when he saw it was only 4 AM now, with an angry sigh he laid back down twisting in many positions.

“Can’t fall asleep Boxy?”

Boxman screamed and flipped over to see Venomous looking down at him with a tired expression. “Oh cob yeah sorrey did I wake you?”

Venomous rubbed his eyes and yawned, “No no I’ve been awake the whole time I just thought you were moving in your sleep again!” He admitted with a laugh.

He does that? Boxman then shook his head and sat up. “Well if we can’t fall asleep no need to stay in here.” Boxman got up and stretched again then waited for Venomous, leaving the room together. “Well now what?”

Venomous hummed as he thought about it then snapped his fingers. “What about a movie? it's time consuming and we may fall asleep!” Boxman smiled, that sounded nice actually.

The two entered the theater and sat in the row second to the front raising their legs up using the front seats as foot rests. “Alright let's see what is already in this baby.” With a press on his remote he saw the screen lit up. He immediately saw himself on screen in a stool with a sock puppet and a familiar jingle.

“To be a perfect robot slave, don’t ask questions just behave, and always..follow orders!..that’s right!”

Venomous turned to Boxman, “Uhhh what is this Box-“

Boxman immediately picked up a chair and threw it at the large screen. “GET OUT OF HERE!!” The screen exploded, Boxman panted heavily then blushed tapping his fingers together. “Ummm experimental art project?” He lied then turned back to the destroyed screen.

“Boxman we could’ve just switched the movie…” Venomous said crossing his arms and frowning a bit.

“Ah yes of course..” Boxman nervously laughed then pulls Venomous out his seat. “Whatever movies BAH they are boring anyway heh.. let’s do something else!” Venomous raised an eyebrow in interests and followed Boxman to what he had in mind.

Boxman glanced at the time on the walk and saw it was now 5 AM. Handing Venomous a jacket and grabbing a large bag the two went outside. “We are gonna give the plaza heros an eventful morning.” The two cackled as they walked to the plaza throwing electrical shock buttons across the parking lot. 

He then got to the bodega and grabbed out spray paint. He held a red one and handed Venomous a purple one. Boxman sprayed, “Lord Boxman waz here!!” then Venomous added “and PV” next to Lord Boxman. The two grinned at the vandalism laughing then laid tracks of tire spikes on all the parking spaces. 

Suddenly they heard a loud roar approach the plaza, they ran behind the bodega and by the dumpster. “Rad is here already?” Boxman asked out loud as they saw the van park away from the parking lot to the villain’s disappointment, Rad kicked the door open yawning as he went through his keys. 

“Well it’s actually 6 AM..” Venomous commented as he pointed to his watch. Boxman mumbled an ‘oh’ as they went to watching Rad made his way to the door until he stepped on a button shocking him. 

“WHAT THE?!” He was wide awake and looked down at the crushed button. Rad growled and kept walking until he stepped on another yelping as he was shocked again. “WHAT IS GOING ON?” Getting to the door he saw the marking on the front of the bodega. “Lord Boxman and PV was here… BOXMAN!!!!” He shouted, “great now I gotta clean this up..” Going inside Boxman and Venomous looked at eachother.

Boxman dashed for the van Professor not far behind, digging through his large bag and held a bat handing one to Venomous. “Quick before he comes back out!” The two beat the van causing some dents and smashing a headlight. 

Venomous hit the back door and watched it creak open. “Hey Boxman you wanna get inside?” He asked as he pulled on the handle opening the door all the way. Boxman grinned and laughed as he crawled inside, Venomous following along. 

The two spray painted more writing ‘GET WRECKED’ on the window then suddenly Boxman’s eyes began to droop. “Hmm this mattress is real comfy…” Venomous yawned and laid back, Boxman followed suit and held onto each other cackling. 

The two fell asleep holding each other snoring loudly when they were woken up by a yell. “WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” Rad yelled with Enid beside him looking disgusted.

“Heh get wrecked..” She read aloud, Rad blushed and shoved her. 

Boxman jumped up and laughed, “Noticed our evil scheme? bet you weren’t expecting it!” He bragged, making an L shape to his forehead. Venomous groggily got up and watched Boxman with a smile. 

Enid rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “Yeah Rad called me here to clean it up before anyone else got here so thanks for making us clean I guess..” 

Boxman frowned beginning to say something until the two were shot out the van from Rad’s beam slamming into the parking lot. He saw that all of what him and Venomous did were gone, he sighed. 

Venomous groaned looking disappointed as well as Rad launched them back to Boxmore and landing in their bedroom. “Sorrey your tricks didn’t work ou-“ He stopped when he saw Boxman was back to sleep. Venomous chuckled and curled up beside him sleeping as well.

We can have a day off today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only took 8 chapters for me to get angsty sorry y’all i’m baby and wanted to write fluff

Log 2575

So Venomous just told everyone about his whole identity.. I told him we should’ve dragged it out it came out of nowhere he told me wanted to wait! Just got back from being blown out of my own company by KO and Carol. Venomous has been in his study since I really thought he would’ve come to bed by now its so late.

Drawing back the window the moon was shining brightly, it's been over two hours maybe he should check on him. Boxman knocked on the study room door and heard Venomous. “Come in!” He called out so Boxman opened the door to see Venomous in his laserblast helmet. “Oh hey Boxman! if its about earlier no thanks I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Boxman groaned, “No no I- you are still wearing it?” He pointed to the helmet looking concerned.

Venomous tapped his helmet and grinned, “I am, is that weird? It is MY helmet after all.” He assured turning completely to Boxman. “Heh when I look at you I can only remember our battles from the old days..what did you go by? aha! Lad Boxman!” 

Boxman grumbled, “I still only see Venomous.. we aren’t like that anymore- GAH!” Suddenly he was on the ground with a tackle and looked up to see the visor on his helmet lit up. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Boxman shoved Venomous off and he fell back. 

Venomous took off the helmet and shook his head to get his hair out his face. “Oh c’mon that was usual for us back then?” He teased as he began to reminisce. 

Boxman grabbed Venomous by the shoulders, “What are you saying Venomous? back then you were a hero back then we weren’t yknow...this isn’t the same because of a helmet!” Venomous rolled his eyes and got up, he set the helmet on the desk and sat in his seat.

“Obviously...just thought it was funny..what is up with you?” Venomous asked looking bored as he crossed his legs.

Boxman scoffed, “ME?” He messed with his own hair, “You just told KO your whole secret! that you’re his father then let him see you on weekends?! What are you planning?” He asked in a panic as he stood up. 

“I can’t want to spend time with my son?” Venomous questioned, 

“No that’s not what I meant.” Boxman began waving his hands, “Just a few weeks ago you didn’t want anything to do with KO I just don’t get the change?”

Venomous shrugged, “I saw an opportunity and took it besides he is very powerful, imagine what we could do if he joined our side!” He began clenching his fist with a wide grin.

Boxman huffed and slouched, “So you want to get KO to like you for..power? You just told them you had power with villainy..” 

“I AM POWERFUL!” He slammed his fist on the desk making Boxmam jolt. “Why not have more right?-“ Venomous stopped when he felt his hand being held and saw Boxman with a frown.

“We don’t need that though, we are successful already and I mean sure we lose often but we have fun don’t we? aren’t you happy?” Boxman rubbed his thumb across his hand squeezing it tighter.

Venomous was quiet, it made Boxman nervous then finally Venomous pulled his hand from Boxman. “You…” Venomous sighed and pinched in between his nose. “You don't get it Boxman.” He turned his seat away from Boxman and went silent. 

“I guess not…” Boxman muttered as he left his study, he had an urge to slam his door but felt too sad to do so. He entered his office and sat at the desk staring at the pile of papers he still had to do. 

“It’ll be okay Boxy just give him time, yeah.” Boxman took one of the papers and stared down at it. It was too many numbers to many blanks. He balled up the paper and threw it across the room. “WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!” He shoved the built pile throwing it as well then laid his head against his desk. 

Boxman went back to his room and took out his notebook. 

Log 2575

So Venomous just told everyone about his whole identity.. I told him we should’ve dragged it out it came out of nowhere he told me wanted to wait! Just got back from being blown out of my own company by KO and Carol. Venomous has been in his study since I really thought he would’ve come to bed by now its so late.

I am scared, I think Venomous is planning something bad. I think he is letting this all get to his head and I want to help but I don’t know how.

Boxman sighed, he didn’t know what else to say so he shut it and walked around Boxmore to clear his head. Maybe he should try to talk to Venomous again, opening the study door he saw nothing. “Huh?” He looked around and stopped by Fink’s room. Boxman knocked and heard her run to the door and open it.

“Boss!- oh its you.. what do you want?” Fink asked looking unimpressed.

Boxman laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “You wouldn’t happen to know where PV is would you?” He asked and Fink looked sad and whimpered.

“If he isn’t in his study or in your room he-...Boxman we should talk.” Fink opened the door further and stepped back to let Boxman in.

Boxman walked in and sat on the edge of her bed, the room was covered in collectibles and gaming equipment. “Nice room?-“

“You know how boss leaves for hours and comes back with a headache?” Fink interrupted as she sat down as well swinging her feet. Boxman nodded, allowing Fink to continue. “He...has this alter ego thing? He has always had it, well since he found me anyways.. he calls himself shadowy figure and wear a dumb hood and has a weird obbession with glorbs..” Fink began to explain.

Boxman looked scared, “Does he?”

Fink shook her head, “Nope..and he told me if I told boss he would make him disappear forever!” She explained as her eyes got teary, I just thought since...you are serious with my boss maybe it was okay if I let you know..I guess I mean it's whatever.” She wiped her eyes as tears began to fall. 

Boxman crawled over and hugged her, “Oh Fink if you needed someone to talk to about this that’s okay..” Fink then began to cry clinging onto him. 

“I’m scared..”

“Me too Fink but look…” He pulled away to look at Fink, “We can get through this and now that I know too we can take out this dumb shadowy figure!” He grabbed her paw and grinned. “I promise we will figure something out!” 

Fink gave him a sad smile then nodded as she sniffled but stopped crying. “Y-Yeah…” Looking at her Boxman felt she didn’t seem convinced but he would fix this. 

For him, for Fink, for Venomous he had to do something. 

Boxman left the bedroom and heard a creaking chair and ran over to the study and opened it hesitantly to see Venomous leaned back in the seat. Shutting the door he ran to his bedroom and grabbed a few things before coming back.

“We are gonna fix this…” 

Boxman put a blanket over Venomous and a hot towel over his head. He heard Venomous sigh before returning to snoring. He set a pillow for him then sat on the desk. Boxman rubbed his head until he felt himself fall back and sleep on the desk. 

The next morning he heard the door and got up, he looked down to see Venomous still asleep. He smiled then shook him awake, “someone is here PV it might be KO..” Venomous got up when he heard KO and threw the towel off of him and stretched.

“Ugh my back!” He leaned back and heard it crack then sighed, “Better..can you get the door? I gotta get the room ready for KO..”

Boxman smiled and reached over to kiss Venomous but he already turned around to begin cleaning up. He frowned and got off the desk, Boxman knew he would have to stay out of the way so him and KO could bond. At least he was able to see him before then, opening the door he greeted Carol and KO.

After an awkward conversation he escorted KO to the study and coughed to give Venomous the signal. Venomous opened the door and began talking to KO and shut the door. “You’re welcome…” Boxman scoffed then entered his study looking at the mess from last night. 

“I don’t want to deal with this… SHANNON, DARRELL!!” The bots ran in, already straightened up and ready to listen. “CLEAN THIS UP!!” Boxman then left the bots to do the work and jumped when he heard the ceiling crash in from the study. Boxman wanted to check if Venomous was okay but knew he would be a bother. 

Boxman commanded Raymond to attack the plaza and viewed from his bedroom window. He had to admit when its just Rad and Enid its less fun for some reason. He watched as Raymond was kicked out the plaza. 

“I need to relax…”

Boxman laid in his bed and turned on the television, seeing the news he switched the channel but nothing was good to watch. Usually it wasn’t a bother he had Venomous to talk to. Looking next to him the bed remained empty. Boxman slammed his face into the mattress. “Cob dangit!” He flipped over and stared at the ceiling. 

Log 2576

Wish Venomous was here, not just from KO I want him back. I want the Venomous who enjoyed petty villainy not power. 

I want the man I love back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fave chapter and the TECHNICAL last chapter so I’ll reveal that this has a sequel!!! next chapter will be an introduction to it and the sequel will be post when the last chapter posts. uwu thxs so much for reading everyone!

Log 2582

I had no clue Fink took recorder lessons until a few hours ago, she came to me crying how she been prepping all month only for Shadowy Venomous to come around. I know he didn't care to go so I promised I would be there. I know I am not Venomous but I think we all need the distractio-

“WOAH!” A picture fell only missing it by perfect timing he then heard TKO’s laughter. He growled and finished getting ready, he put on his blue suit it was all he had now anyway. 

He went to Fink’s room and knocked on the door, she opened up to see Boxman along with the other boxmore bots. “They are all coming?” She asked not necessarily angry but confused. 

Darrel spoke up, “Yeah I’ve never been to a concert before!” Shannon reached down and felt her yellow shimmering dress. “Oh my cob that dress!!” She complimented then picking up Fink. She struggled in her hold.

“Hey!!! Let me go you bucket of bolts!” Fink whined then turned to see Ernesto tilting his hat towards her.

“I enjoy music even if its junior level recorder music..” Ernesto explained with a chuckle, Boxman was holding Jethro who only repeated his name. 

“Well you ready?” Boxman asked with a smile, “We all wanted to come to support you!” Fink looked away then nodded and left her room holding her recorder protectively. “Don’t worry Fink I am sure you’ll do great!” Boxman gave her a thumbs up but only received a sigh.

“That’s not what I’m upset about..” Fink admitted as she looked up seeing the damaged home. The hanging wires, the many holes in the wall, the small fires. 

Boxman pursed his lips then rubbed her hair, “Hey don’t worry about it we still can fix this..besides tonight is about you!” Boxman reassured, he then approached Shadowy and TKO. “We are heading out!” He called out, Shadowy and TKO only stared then began to snicker and went back to destroying the halls. 

Boxman rolled his eyes and quickly made his leave from Boxmore. He got everyone in the car allowing Fink to sit in the front. “Heh hopefully we still got a Boxmore to come back to right?” Boxman laughed trying to lighten the mood.

“Let’s just go Box-brain I don’t wanna see it…” Fink spat as she crossed her arms and pulled her knees in. 

Boxman coughed awkwardly then pulled off, he set up the directions on his phone. “Alright we are only five minutes away we got this…” He began driving, stopping at a red light he glanced at the phone. “A left? this one?” He asked himself as the light went green. 

Fink jolted as she looked at the phone and jerked on Boxman. “No you dummy it’s rerouting!” Boxman glanced over and hit the brakes.

“Sorrey Fink I am kinda new to this..” He backed up and was stopped by traffic. Fink groaned and leaned back in her seat. “Hey don’t worry I left plenty early! It was at eight right?” 

Fink growled, “ITS SEVEN FIFTY FIVE!” she yelled before sinking back into her seat. Boxman sighed, it was hard to tolerate her outbursts but with what was happening at home it was hard to talk back. With a turn he was back on track, he was getting the turns right. 

“Hey Fink! what if WE performed!” Raymond suggested posing dramatically. “I mean..we gotta be better looking than those toddlers!” 

Fink started to look puzzled, “What? you don’t know how to play the recorder?”

Raymond huffed, “It's a what? Box-dad said it was a modeling show!” Boxman gulped nervously and paid attention to the road. 

Fink glared at Boxman, “They didn't even know where they were going?!” Fink yelled. 

“Well..Ernesto knew.” Boxman grinned as he began to sweat. 

“They don’t even wanna be here…” Fink looked down at her recorder, squeezing it. “Just like boss…” Fink began to cry making the bots silent. 

“Fink…” Boxman began.

“AM I WRONG?” Fink shouted throwing her recorder on the ground. “Nobody cares! I don’t see why you are even trying!” 

“Because I care about you Fink!” Boxman declared trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the road. 

“For some reason…” Fink sighed then covered her face, “Just tell me when we are these so we can get this over with..” 

Boxman frowned, he didn't know what else to do so he kept quiet. 

“I care about you Fink!-“ Darrell began before being punched by Shannon. “OW SHANNON! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!” 

“Shut up!” Shannon hissed at him then Boxman finally pulled into the building seeing many families walking inside.

“Eight o’clock..look right on time!” Boxman shook Fink until she got up and without a word got out the car. The family walked to the entrance which let Fink but stopped Boxman. “What?”

“You got a ticket right?” The gatekeeper asked, Boxman groaned he didn’t know this was a reserved event. 

“Uhh no?” Boxman said and tried to pass by until was shoved. 

“Just go home Box-brain..you didn’t have even wanna be here anyway I will be fine.” Fink sighed then walked in, following the rest of the players. 

“Well ya heard the kid.” 

Boxman and the bots walked away in defeat and got to the car then clenched his fist. “We are getting inside that show..all of us..” All the bots nodded in agreement. 

Boxman got everyone in the car and checked his watch, “We got ten minutes to get in that building..there has to be some sort of weak spot.” He circled the building from the parking lot and found a window. “Heh bingo!” He parked the car in the back to see two people out there smoking. “Dang It..” 

“What’s wrong sir?” Ernesto spoke up as he noticed Boxman’s distress. 

“Those two must work there if we sneak in we could get in big trouble.” Boxman admitted with a sad sigh. 

Shannon and Darrell shared a look the grinned, “Dad!” Shannon leaned into Boxman. “How about me and Darrell distract those losers while you all get inside?” 

Boxman smiled and hugged Shannon, “Perfect! just gives us a signal!” He drove to the other side and let Shannon and Darrell out to make a diversion while Ernesto, Jethro, Raymond, and Boxman waited in the car. 

“The horses are in the barn!” Darrell called out, must be their cue. Boxman drove to the back and saw the two in Shannon’s net. 

Climbing on the dumpsters he peeked and frowned, it already started he looked around and saw Fink. She was already playing but looked scared and was shaking in her seat. He has to get in there. The dumpster below him began to shake and a moment later Boxman felt himself fall but be caught by Ernesto. 

He looked and saw the dumpster collapsed, “How am I supposed to get up there now?” Boxman facepalmed and looked over at the net of people. “Shannon let them go..” Shannon was about to argue but released them who immediately got into a fighting stance. 

Boxman jolted and put his hands up, “W-Wait please! my boyfriend’s mini- kid is in there and he couldn’t make it to see her and she isn’t happy at home right now and…” Boxman felt himself tear up, “Neither of us have seen him in days and I just want to support her in this its all I can think of to do..” Boxman covered his face as he sobbed. 

The two smokers sighed and one patted Boxman’s back. “Look we the door is locked but if you find a way up there we won’t say anything..” 

Boxman had no clue how to get in now but at least he won’t be in trouble. “Thanks…” He muttered as the two walked away and he looked at the window with a sigh.

Raymond gasped, “Do not fret father, step-father upgraded me and I can get us up there!”

Boxman looked over and glared, “WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!”

Raymond shrugged with a smile, “The drama? anyways we wanna see Fink right?” He transformed his arm into a canon and shot out a vine as it stuck itself on the crack in the window. “Climb with this!”

Boxman grabbed the vine and began to climb, another look and now Fink wasn’t playing she just looked at the floor while everyone else played. “Alright…” He saw the other bots were clinging onto him as he pushed the window open and slid in, everyone else following along. 

Fink didn’t notice them yet, and apparently nobody else somehow. He watched the bots come down with ease to a relief until-

“I AM JETHRO” 

Everyone stopped except for the players to stare at the newcomers. Boxman and the bots panicked then he took his fingers to his lips and whistled. “GO FINK!!” He yelled as loud as he could. 

The bots gasped then grinned “GO GIRL!” Shannon chanted, “FINK FINK FINK!!!” Darrell and Raymond shouted, Ernesto whistled and clapped, “I AM JETHRO!” Jehtro repeated.

Fink blushed as she saw the loud ruckus they were all making then began to laugh and took the recorder to her lips and began to play. The boxmore family continued to cheer her on much to the crowd’s annoyance. 

Fink was off key and late but it didn’t matter to Boxman because she was smiling as she played the loudest. When the song ended everyone clapped but Boxman remained the loudest, “THAT'S MY FINK UP THERE!!!!” Boxman cheered then watched Fink jump off stage and ran over to Boxman. 

“You made it…” Fink said in awe lowering her ears a bit. 

“Wouldn’t have missed it kiddo, you did great..” Suddenly Fink tackled him and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry he isn’t here Fink…” Fink only squeezed him tighter.

“Thanks box-boss…” 

The bots all hugged Boxman too they all stayed in the hug until he noticed the gatekeeper looking down at them with a growl. “Poop..lets leave!” Everyone got up and went for the door and quickly into the car as Boxman sped off. 

The car ride was the bots continuing to praising Fink and Fink being embarrassed and yelling at the bots. Boxman smiled and shook his head then quickly it dropped when he pulled into Boxmore. He looked at Fink who fell quiet and looked afraid. 

When everyone got out the car he grabbed Fink’s paw. “We are in this together kid, I am gonna talk to Shadowy and if needed give him a taste of ol Boxman!” He held up his arm and flexed it despite having no muscles. Fink giggled then took his hand as they entered inside. 

The two were stunned at what happened, spray paint filled the walls every other bit of wall was gone or dented. Fires surrounded the place, and right in front of stood Shadowy and TKO who laughed. “Enjoy the new look?” TKO taunted.

“No not really.” Boxman groaned looking unimpressed at the kid, TKO floated there then took out his spray paint. 

“Yeah something is missing..” He sprayed Boxman’s face which made him fall back. Shadowy and TKO fled with maniacal laughter, Fink kneeled down to him and shook him.

“Box-boss!” 

Boxman wiped his eye, “I’m fine Fink go get changed.” Fink frowned and left, the bots leaving as well. Boxman waddled into the bathroom and flushed his eye to get all the paint off of him.

He went to his room which had no door anymore and reached into his bed for this notebook but felt nothing. “Where is it?!” Boxman began to panic as he dug through his room then suddenly paused. 

“No, I got to speak to Venomous directly..” 

Leaving his room he entered the study where Shadowy sat, he glared daggers at him as he approached him.

“Professor Venomous.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!! Tho its just an introduction to the next part of this story found here!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197186

Blasting aliens and scaring them into submission, that sounded like a fantasy but it was the life of Professor Venomous and Fink. It was a sudden change but he adapted, of course he did, he was able to be powerful it was a hard yes. 

Venomous could’ve sworn he was just at the plaza now, being the worst, getting blasted by TKO. It stayed in his mind he even had to leave earlier from attacking the extraterrestrial village. Fink seemed to be okay with acting like it didn’t happen but that only bothered him more. 

His only reminder it ever happened? That he slept alone, that he had nobody in his lab with him, no good morning kisses or silly petty villainy. Venomous could only blame himself for that lost, he had other focuses which lifted off some of the shame.

What grounded him at the end of the day was the diary in his lab coat. Venomous remembered taking it when he was fused with Shadowy to mock Boxman. He sat down at read it frowning at the large ‘TKO AND SHADOWY RULEZ’ marked across several pages so much was unreadable at this point.

“I want Venomous back.” Shadowy cooed as he flipped through the pages TKO beside him and flipping to another. “I am scared!” The two cackled at the book. 

“Professor Venomous.”

Shadowy shoved the diary in his coat and turned to Boxman. TKO crossed his arms and Shadowy leaned back looking bored but willingly listened to what Boxman had to say.

The rest was history, Venomous shut the book and as he put it back he swore he saw gloves on his hands. He held his breath and after blinking it was back to normal. Venomous got off the seat and found Fink on the couch and nervously pulled at his sleeve. “Fink umm Shadowy hasn’t returned has he?”

Fink sighed, “No he is gone for good, boss this is the third time you’ve asked me this in just this week!” She stood on the couch and grabbed her boss’s hand. “We both saw it get punched out of ya!” 

Venomous looked away, she was right. “Yeah.. thanks kiddo.” He ruffled her hair which she leaned into happily. “Sorrey to bother you Fink, I’ll let you return to your videos game!”

Venomous left the room and sat on his bed, it felt so weird to be in this house, him and Fink invaded it when Fink began getting sleepy the first day here. He took back out the diary and flipped through until he found a not vandalized page. “Log 2561… PV and me took everyone to the amusement park today.” 

It was an unfinished page but he remembered that day at least the important bits.

Professor Venomous leaned against the gate as he stared at the appalling line in front of him and Boxman. The kids were at another ride, Venomous was worried of Fink’s safety to this one due to her height. 

Venomous was sure Boxman just made some excuses to get the bots elsewhere. He saw a small cut in the line and grinned as he leaned down with his idea. “Box look there is a small opening up there if he climb the gate we can get ahead!” Professor felt proud of his idea and got excited.

“Oh ho PV yeah lets do it!” Boxman agreed then the two began to climb over looking around for guards. “Veno-“

Venomous shushed him and pointed to the line of people and got on his knees. Boxman grumbled and did the same as they crawled they found the opening, Venomous grinned and rushed over. Glancing back at Boxman he looked concerned, Venomous had no clue what it was about and shrugged it off. 

Entering back in the line they were finally next for the ride. “I can do petty acts of villainy too Box.” Venomous began to brag in a joking matter.

Boxman just grinned but his eyes weren’t impressed, “Pfft I already knew you did Professor.” Venomous just clicked his teeth and snickered. 

“HAHAHAHA!!!”

A large explosion broke out causing the crowd to run in several directions. Venomous jumped from the crowd and fell over. Right on the nose cob that hurts he covered his face while the crowd relentlessly trampled till he felt a tug. Venomous took the hand and stood.

He smiled warmly when he looked up to see Boxman waiting for him. “Thanks Box.” Venomous wiped his bloodied nose then rushed to where the explosion came from to see turbo fink. “FINK?” Venomous began to panic and ran to the ride while staff covered the entrance.

Venomous shoved each one, Boxman close behind to see the bots in fear as they were on the stopped ride. Boxman ran to their aid, Venomous and him used the ladder built in on the side to get on the tracks. “What in cob’s name happened?!” Boxman shouted.

“We were on the ride then Fink suddenly used her collar thingy when she complained it was a ‘baby ride’.” Raymond explained using his fingers to demonstrate air quotes. 

“I thought the ride was cool.” Darrell complained with a pout. Boxman sighed and tugged at the seatbelts. 

“I got it from here PV you go get Fink unless you need help.” 

“No no I got it…” Venomous left them and began to climb up the tracks until he got to the top. He panted heavily then finally saw Fink punching the fake plastic fire. “FINK!” Venomous yelled which got Fink’s attention and she turned immediately looking distressed. 

“B-Boss uhh it's not what it looks I-“ Fink began to stammer as she tried to think of some sort of excuse.

Venomous tried to pinch his nose but when he lifted his hand he began to wobble off the track. He quickly hung back on, “Fink I am literally hanging on a ride track can you PLEASE cut this out!” Venomous said with gritted teeth as he shakily held on. 

Fink sighed and flew over, “I just wanted to spend time with you boss but I’m stuck on these..baby rides.” Fink pouted then Venomous frowned.

“Then we don’t have to ride rides Fink just..let me get down okay?”

Fink smiled and nodded, Venomous let go and reached over to hug then he looked down and realized both his hands were off the track. “Fi-!”

Fink was about to catch him until her spikes suddenly went away and gasped, “OUT OF JUICE?-“ The two were falling at high speeds until Raymond shot out a soccer goal and grabbed the goal once he got them in.

“Hmph! score!” Raymond bragged until Boxman shot him a glare. Venomous held onto Fink then looked up to see Boxman looking down at them in fear. 

“PV!” Venomous suddenly was pulled in a hug and Fink left his grasps and crawled toward the bots. 

Venomous hugged back and kissed Boxman, “Let’s get down…”

Everyone left the ride and Venomous directed everyone to the stand games and sightseeing until it got dark. Fink held a large toy as a prize while the bots got ahold of the amusement park branded souvenirs of course Venomous had to pay for. 

Venomous sighed, and flipped through the book more in both directions, he read Boxman gushing about their kiss, about their business meetings, to Fink’s recital. He wished more was salvaged, Venomous wish he could give this back. 

Filled with anger he threw the book and grabbed his helmet. “Fink i’m going out..I am bored..” 

Fink looked up and paused her game, “Let me come please Boss!!!” 

Venomous sighed and nodded as Fink grabbed her ray gun and the two left to commit another invasion. He heard Fink laugh loudly at the civilians demise. Venomous laughed as well but Boxman plagued the back of his head. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD DANG IT!” Venomous aimed his suit’s arm cannon at a building and shot a powerful beam that sent the two back. 

Fink sighed and tapped on Venomous’s cheek, “You okay boss?” Venomous looked down at his canon, this was fun but he couldn’t do it anymore. 

“I think I am ready to go home Fink.” Venomous admitted which Fink just hugged him tightly. 

Back at the property they stole he asked Fink to pack her things then Venomous went to his room and picked up the diary flipping through once more then added it to his case of things. “I invaded his privacy the least I can do is be just as vulnerable..” 

With several pages of paper and pens, something he was surprised an advanced society used he shoved them in his bag. Him and Fink invaded a ship and set the coordinates to earth. Venomous opened his bag and a pen and paper then sighed.

Dear Lord Boxman,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the flashback was unnecessary I just like writing them doing family things uwu anyways next series is a bit more plot heavy and Venomous centric I hope you guys enjoyed this and enjoy the next part as well (´▽`ʃƪ)♡


End file.
